supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Panizza Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo heads to Scottsdale, Arizona on a rescue mission to stop a Pre-teen from splitting a family apart." Imogen: "SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" Announcer: "Meet the Panizza Family. Their 12-year-old daughter Imogen is addicted to MySpace and texting and chatting on her cell phone...and dating an older guy named Lucas." and Lucas kissing Announcer: "Can Jo turn things around?" smashes Belinda's laptop Announcer: "Or has she met her match?" Imogen: "Supernanny has to lose!" Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Scottsdale, Arizona, ready to help a family. Come take a look." ???: "Hi, I'm Robert." ???: "And I'm Belinda." Robert and Belinda: "We're the Panizzas." Belinda: "My husband is a firefighter and I work at a nail salon. We have Imogen who's 12, Leon who's 11, and Jana who is 9 1/2." Robert: "Imogen is our main problem in this house." Belinda: "She screams." Imogen: screaming "HEY!!!!" Robert: "She's been dating an older guy named Lucas, which we don't approve of." and Imogen are in the car, kissing Belinda: "She uses too much MySpace, limiting her homework time." Introduction arrives at a small cottage Jo: "Hi, you must be Belinda. I'm Jo. Nice to meet you. Where's Robert?" Belinda: "He's at work." Jo: "Where are the children?" Belinda: "Imogen is staying after school serving detention." Observation Begins is making Turkey sandwiches for lunch Imogen: "Can I have some gummy worms, please?" Belinda: "No, sweetheart. We will begin lunch soon." Jo: "When Imogen's mother said that there will be no gummy worms until lunch is over, Imogen began to throw a raging fit." Imogen: "I WANT GUMMY WORMS!" Belinda: "You can have them when lunch ends." Imogen: "YOU (Bleep) GOBLIN! I WANT TO EAT GUMMY WORMS NOW!" Belinda: "Come sit down with your family and ignore the worms. You can have them later." Imogen: "I AM NOT IGNORING THEM YOU STUPID (Bleep)!" flips Belinda off Belinda: "You do not talk to me like that Imogen! You don't flip me off either." Imogen: "I love gummy worms a lot, but I'm not allowed to eat them at lunchtime and that makes me disappointed." Jo: As Imogen was continuing to protest, I wanted to talk to Leon and Jana about their sister's behavior. Jo: "Does Imogen always behave like this?" Jana: "I think most of the time." Leon: "I agree." Leon: "My sister Imogen is not being a good girl." Leon: "You see, she was kicked out of a private boarding school this year. Mom tried to improve her attitude by sending her to every facility she could think of, such as military school, a Theraputic Boarding School, boot camp, adventure therapy, residential treatment center, behavior modification camp, behavior management, outdoor education and wilderness therapy," Jana: "Imogen even started drinking, smoking cigarettes and doing drugs." Leon: "And in Christmas, Imogen got coal in her stocking and an angry note from Santa Claus." Jana: "She decided to spend the holidays with some guy who was older than her." Observation Continues is chatting with her boyfriend on her cellphone Imogen: "Hey Lucas, how are you?" is having a chat with Jo Belinda: "I don't understand what is going on with Imogen. When she was in elementary school, she used to dress all happy and perky. Now that she's in middle school, she had a change in clothing choice--goth clothing, she even dyed her hair black with red streaks, it used to be blonde. She also got her ears, nose and belly button pierced! Last week, I found rolling papers, nail polish, hairspray, bottles of eye drops, pipes, perfume, correction fluid and incense in her room a couple of days ago. She also stole money out of my purse. Her grades in school are declining. She dropped her old friends in elementary school and began hanging around with people whom the family did not know. It's like there's a stranger living in the house." Jo: "Now Belinda, Jana and Leon told me that Christmas has been ruined by Imogen. Why was that?" Belinda: "You see, she shoplifted some items from a store when we went shopping. She stole money out of my purse to buy a present for her 19-year-old boyfriend Lucas. She decided to spend the holidays with an illegal immigrant from Mexico rather than with the family. Due to this she got coal in her stocking and a note from Santa Claus as her only Christmas present." Jo: "My word." Parent Meeting Jo: "Let's talk about Imogen's boyfriend." Belinda: "Lucas was originally from Mexico. He came to this country illegally." Jo: "I cannot believe that he came here illegally." Robert: "He is 19 years old." Jo: "Does that make a huge age difference?! I guess he is approximately 7 years older than Imogen herself." Belinda: "Exactly. In Mexico, he was arrested and charged for drug possession and trafficking before he came to the United States." Jo: "Also, let's talk about Imogen's obsession with drugs." Belinda: "I was beginning to suspect that she was on drugs when I found pipes and sorts of random things I talked about in her room. I even heard from a neighbor saying that she was smoking pot." Robert: "We had to pick Imogen up from school because she had been getting a string of after-school detentions." House Rules Jo: "I'm here today to introduce the house rules." Jo: "The household needed some structure, organization, discipline, and of course, rules." Jo: "Rule number 1: Everybody must speak politely. Rule number 2: Cell phones must be turned off after 7:00pm on week nights/ 8:00pm on weekends..." Imogen: "When I heard what Jo said about cell phones being turned off, I was like, 'What? Is she for real?'" Jo: "Rule number three: MySpace is a privilege which you earn for up to 1 hour per day." Imogen: "Has this lady lost her mind?!" Imogen: "I strongly disagree with that. I STRONGLY disagree!" Jo: her voice "STOP IT, IMOGEN!! YOU NEED TO AGREE WITH THAT, OKAY?!?!? THESE RULES ARE IMPORTANT!!!" Imogen: "BUT I HATE THESE RULES IN THE HOUSE!!!!!" Belinda: "Sorry, Imogen, but the rules are there and that is final!" Imogen: "These rules shouldn't be even on there. I want to go on MySpace and chat with my friends all day long and talk to them on my cell phone!" Belinda: "You can only go on the site for 1 hour at once and we can't remove those rules." Jo: "Imogen did not agree with the rules, and she was not happy at all." Imogen: Jo "You're a (bleep)!!!! I WILL NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING ON MYSPACE AND MY CELL PHONE!" Jo: "YOU DO NOT CALL ME BAD NAMES, IMOGEN! THAT LANGUAGE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED RIGHT NOW!!" storms off Belinda: "Imogen, please. Come back." Jo: "IMOGEN, GET BACK HERE!!!!" Imogen: "NO! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS (bleep!) WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY (bleep)ING MYSPACE PRIVILEGES!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTE (bleep)!" Belinda: "I've never seen Imogen lose it like that. It was quite scary." Belinda: "Imogen, open this door." Imogen: "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Jo: "Imogen, this is NOT the way you talk to people like that! And I mean it!" Jo: "Imogen was very hostile. She did not want to listen at all." Belinda: "Dad and I are trying to make things better for this family, Imogen. We're not trying to be mean." Imogen: "(bleep) OFF!!!" Jo: "YOU DO NOT SWEAR AT ANYBODY!!!" Imogen: "I was so mad that Mom had decided to cut off my time on MySpace." Imogen: (now crying) "YOU DON'T WANT ME HAVING A LIFE! YOU WOULD RATHER ME LOCKED IN THIS STUPID HOUSE ALL DAY!" Belinda: "Oh, Imogen." Jo: "Imogen, STOP THIS NONSENCE ALREADY!!" Jana: "This is the first time that I've seen my sister have a major meltdown. I don't like it when she acts like this.Though it was quite funny actually." Calm Down Zone for Imogen Jo: "Two hours later, Imogen was still arguing with Belinda. So, I decided to step in." Jo: "Imogen, listen to me." Imogen: "I don't need to listen to you. You come into this house and try and change everything. Who the (bleep) do you think you are?!?" Jo: "I am a nanny with over 20 years of experience, and I know my job. Imogen, this behavior of yours is unacceptable." Imogen: "Whatever! (starts shouting) I DON'T CARE IF IT IS (bleep)ing UNACCEPTABLE! I WANTED TO HAVE GUMMY WORMS BEFORE LUNCHTIME AND HAVE SO MUCH TIME ON THE (bleep) COMPUTER TALKING TO MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL WITH MYSPACE YOU (bleep)!" Jo: even louder "IF YOU EVER SHOUT AT ME AGAIN ONE MORE TIME, YOU'LL BE GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE CALM DOWN ZONE!!!!" Jo: "Finally, Imogen is disciplined via the Calm Down Zone." walks by and takes Imogen to the Calm Down Zone and screams at her Belinda: "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ATTITUDE AND BACK TALK-TALK, BECAUSE IT IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!!! YOU NEED TO TAKE A BREAK AND STAY THERE FOR 12 MINUTES, RIGHT!?!" Imogen: "JUST (bleep) OFF!!!!" Belinda: "DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR AT ME!!!" confiscates Imogen's cell phone Imogen: "You're not taking my cell phone away from me!" Belinda: "YOU REALLY SHOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT TWICE BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO GIVE ME THAT BAD ATTITUDE, SO YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT STUPID CELL PHONE BACK!!!!!" Imogen's cell phone in her purse Imogen: (screaming and crying) "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY CELL PHONE AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" goes over to Imogen. She looks furious and screams at her again Belinda: "IMOGEN, STOP THAT NOW!!! I AM REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THAT ATTITUDE!!!!!!!!" Jo: "And then, Imogen slapped her mother in the face! I was SO angry!" Jo: "IMOGEN, YOU DO NOT SLAP YOUR MOTHER BECAUSE THAT BEHAVIOUR IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!" Imogen: "(bleep) OFF JO!" Jo: "HEY! If you do another negative action, I am going to raise my voice at you." Imogen: "DO IT (bleep)!!! I DON'T CARE!!!" Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF, IMOGEN!" Imogen: "SHUT UP YOU (bleep)!" Jo: "She just wouldn't stop." Imogen: "I HATE YOU, AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" grabs a nearby crystal vase and throws it at her mother, who ducks Belinda: "Imogen, no! Stop this! You are going to hurt someone!" Jo: "YOU DO NOT THROW CRYSTAL VASES AT ANYBODY!! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!! THAT IS COMPLETELY NAUGHTY!!!! YOU GOT IT?!? NOW DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Imogen: "I will hurt you if you shut up!" Belinda: "YOU DO NOT ATTACK YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, IMOGEN!!!" Jo: "EXCUSE ME?!? I DO NOT LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING FOOLISH TO YOUR MOTHER BECAUSE THAT BEHAVIOUR IS NOT NICE!!!!! YOU NEED TO STAY THERE FOR 12 MINUTES AND DON'T YOU EVER MOVE AGAIN, IMOGEN!!!!!" Imogen: "Mind your own (bleep)ing business, you dorks! Get the (bleep) out of here!" and Belinda leave Imogen in the Calm Zone with no more conversation escapes and smashes Belinda's laptop Belinda: "IMOGEN!!!! NO!!!!! DO NOT SMASH MY LAPTOP!!!!!! THAT WAS BRAND NEW!!!!!" Jo: "What happened?" Belinda: "Imogen smashed my laptop. Look at it." looks at the smashed laptop Jo: "And if Imogen's protest was over, think again!" goes into the lounge room and rips up the House Rules chart Imogen: "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID RULES!!!!" the House Rules chart into the fireplace Jo: "Imogen, NO!" Belinda: "PUT THOSE RULES BACK THIS INSTANT!!!" plays very loud Kanye West songs, including "Bound 2", "On Sight", and "New Slaves", on her iPod Touch upstairs with questionable content Jo: "Imogen then started to play music on her iPod Touch that has questionable, explicit lyrics that contain a load of profanity." Jo: "IMOGEN, TURN OFF THAT MUSIC WITH EXPLICIT LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL TAKE THAT iPOD AWAY FOR CHARITY!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?" Belinda: "Imogen, I do not appreciate that trashy music!" Imogen: "AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TAKING AWAY MY MYSPACE TIME AND MY CELL PHONE!!!!" Belinda: "I was just over Imogen's behavior, so I just stormed downstairs and went into the kitchen and cried my eyes out." sobs Belinda: "Imogen hates me. She treats me like garbage, I just don't understand why she hates me. I'm a terrible mother." Jo: "No, you're not a terrible mother. She's just resisting change because you and Robert have decided to introduce stability into the household." Jo: "Imogen's behavior was beyond appauling, so I just suggested to Belinda that she send Imogen to bed early." Belinda: "Imogen, you are going to bed early tonight." Imogen: " Oh crud. Now I'm in trouble....." Belinda: "YOU ARE GOING TO BED VERY EARLY TONIGHT, AND I REALLY MEAN IT!!!" arrives home Robert: "What's been happening darling?" Belinda: "Oh, it's been quite a rough day, Robert, a lot of drama and all that." Robert: "What's happened?" Belinda: "Imogen just disagreed to the new rules regarding the 1-hour a day of MySpace." Robert: "What did she do?" Belinda: "Oh, she broke my new laptop, threw the house rules chart into the fireplace, played music with questionable content on her iPod Touch, told me that she wished I were dead, attacked me by chucking a crystal vase at me, and cussed at me and Jo." Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. You must be Robert." Robert: "Hi. Robert Panizza, firefighter. I work 5 to 6 nights a week." Jo: "Well, it's nice to meet you." Imogen vs. Jo Jo: "As I was talking to Robert, Imogen was watching a soap opera on TV." [Imogen watches Young and the Restless while playing Temple Run on her iPod Touch] Jo: "Imogen Brunetta Panizza, come here." Imogen: "No." Jo: "Imogen, I need to talk to you right now." Imogen: "FINE!!!!" off the TV and her iPod Touch, then goes over to Belinda Jo: "Your behavior today was appalling, destructive and totally disrespectful. Not only is Jo-Jo giving us a new house rules chart, but to make matters worse, you have now lost your cell phone, MySpace time, and your iPod Touch for three whole days! And because of this, you will be going to bed at 7:30 tonight. The cell phone and MySpace rules have changed. Cell phones must be turned off at 7pm on week nights, 6pm for Imogen, 8pm on weekends, 7pm for Imogen. And MySpace is a privilege which you can earn up to 50 minutes per day. Your father is not happy with your behavior either." Imogen: "I could not believe what I just heard. I lost my cell phone, my MySpace time, and my iPod Touch for 3 days! Jo is torturing me!" iPod goes in Jo's purse Imogen: "You can't tell me what to do. (to Belinda) If I want to go on MySpace or on my (bleep) cell phone, then I will!" loses it Belinda: "I had definitely lost my cool with Imogen. She would not give up her cell phone, her iPod Touch, or her MySpace time without a fight." Robert: "What is going on in there?" Belinda: "I can't do this anymore. I just can't deal with this (bleep)!" runs upstairs crying Jo: "I was very angry with Imogen by how she disrespected her mother and I just knew that I had to raise my voice." Jo: "Imogen!" Imogen: "I'm not talking to you!" (does the 'talk to the hand' gesture to Jo) Jo: "I'm talking to you, Imogen, I need you to look at me, please." Imogen: "Well, I'm NOT looking at you! So, don't waste your breath!" Jo: "Imogen, please. You need to listen. Your behavior towards me and your mother is unacceptable. You need to realize you are hurting your mother emotionally; you are making her feel bad." Imogen: "I'm not listening. She brought it on herself trying to take away my cell phone and MySpace time!" starts to raise her voice louder Jo: "THERE IS A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE CONSEQUENCES AND RULES ARE BAD OR EVEN WORSE!!! NOW STOP IT, IMOGEN!" Imogen: "I dare you to come upstairs and say it!" Jo: "DO NOT ALLOW ME TO SHOUT THE THING THAT I HAVE SAID EARLIER!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny, Imogen manages to put Jo to sleep." Robert: "Imogen, I want you to apologize to Nanny Jo." Announcer: "But will this Pre-teen terror surrender?" Imogen vs. Jo: Part 2 Jo: "DO NOT ALLOW ME TO SHOUT THE THING THAT I HAVE SAID EARLIER!" trips Jo over Imogen: "Sucked in!" Jo: "Ouch! Why did you do that, Imogen?" Imogen: "Because you are not allowed on this universe!" kicks Jo Jo: "Imogen, no! You do not kick Jo-Jo. That is not nice." Imogen: "You need to sleep!" Robert: "Imogen Panizza!" Imogen: "Yes, Daddykins?" Robert: "I need to talk to you right now. In the kitchen." follows Robert Robert: "Imogen, I am not very happy with your behavior towards you mother and Nanny Jo Frost." Imogen: "They won't let me have any fun! I'm allowed to go on my cell phone and MySpace! They're just being mean to me!" Robert: "I disagree with that, Imogen. Jo is only here to help us so that we can be a happier family." Imogen: "I don't care, Robert. Now shut the (bleep) up God(beep) it!" Robert: "Imogen." Imogen: "I'LL JUST PUT JO IN A SURGERY THEN!!!" Jo: "The threat about me being in a surgery was revealed." ''' Robert: "Imogen, I want you to apologize to Nanny Jo." Imogen: "I ain't apologizing." Robert: "Imogen, I'm not kidding. Apologize to Jo." Jo: "Imogen, KNOCK IT OFF NOW!!!" Imogen: "NO, I WON'T!!!!" '''Jo: "As Imogen was continuing her protest, I could see that Leon and Jana were crying from upstairs." goes upstairs to see Jana and Leon Jo: "Hi. You don't mind if I talk to you two?" Leon: "Yes." *sniffles* Leon: "Imogen scares us, and she almost broke my arm on one occasion." Jo: "What happened?" Leon: "My sister nearly broke my arm once. I'm scared of her." arm is in a cast Jo: "Jana, what is wrong with your arm?" Jana: "I got bitten by my big sister." Jana: "Imogen just bit me in the arm. It is so painful." Jo: "My word, why did she do that?" Jana: "Because she is nasty and mean." Jo: "As I was talking to Leon and Jana, Belinda flew down the stairs and resumed punishing Imogen." Belinda: "Imogen, you are banned from using MySpace for 3 weeks, and you are grounded for a whole month!" goes to punch Belinda's face, however Belinda is prepared Belinda: "Don't you dare!" Jo: "Send her to bed. Because she's been so naughty, send her straight to bed." Belinda: "Imogen, that is enough. You are going straight to bed tonight." confiscates Imogen's iPod Touch is working on his 3D puzzle in his bedroom while Jana is hiding under her bed Belinda: "Go to your room now, Imogen." sends Imogen to her room Imogen: "I'LL BE GONE IN THE MORNING!!!" Belinda: "What are you talking about?" Imogen: "I'm going out with my boyfriend, Lucas." slams the door Jo: "Who's Lucas?" Belinda: "Some 19-year-old guy she met at the Internet cafe. My husband and I do not approve of him." Jo: "How come?" Belinda: "Lucas is 7 years older than her, and he also has a criminal record." Jo: "I cannot believe that Imogen has dated her 19-year-old boyfriend. I mean, seriously the parents don't approve of him since there is a huge age difference!" Imogen and Lucas Imogen: "Lucas is the love of my life and I enjoy being with him." Lucas: "So, where to, Imogen?" Imogen: "Let's go to the youth centre." Lucas: "All right, babe. Hop in my car and let's go." hops into Lucas' car and they drive off Jana's 10th Birthday Party Disaster Jo: "The next day was Jana's 10th birthday, and she was having a pool/barbecue party with all of her friends in the 4th grade class and a local church youth group." Party music is playing in the background and there is a big pile of birthday presents on the present table Jana: "Ashley, Raina, McKenna, Tyson, Maxine, Emily, Bryce, Julianna, Lauren, Molly, Tom, Josh, and Michael! Hi, guys! Come join the party!" the buffet table are hot dogs, virgin piña colada pops, hamburgers, a vegetable platter, ice cream sundaes, chips, Powerade, Mini beach cups, Virgin Piña coladas, virgin daiquiris, and virgin margaritas, fruit kabobs, tropical fruit salad, watermelon slices, and a Pool Party ice cream cake Tyson: "Thanks for inviting us, Jana!" the taco bar table are items such as sour cream, chips, salsa, shredded lettuce, beans, beef, shredded Mexican cheese, guacamole, hard and soft tortillas and chicken Emily: "Yeah, I'm so excited! Happy birthday, Jana." Jana: "Thanks, Emily." Lauren: "Let's have fun!" Josh: "Yeah!" Tyson: "Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!" Raina: "Cannonball!" changes all of the music and plays heavy metal music with questionable content on it Jana: "Hey, what's going on? Who changed the music?" and her friends Katrina, Rochelle, Gina and Angeline start dancing around the pool Jana: "Imogen, what are you doing? You're wrecking my party! I thought this was a private party!" Imogen: "I am not!" Rochelle: "GO DROWN (bleep)!!" Angeline: (looks at the taco bar) "What's all this junk?" Jana: "It's a taco bar, where we make our own tacos." Gina: "You're friends aren't exactly having a great time, Janet!" Jana: "It's JANA!" Katrina: "We know that stupid!" boyfriend Lucas shows up Imogen: "Besides, we've booked the pool!" Jana: "No, you didn't. Mom and dad did, for my party!" Angeline: "Umm, we booked it first!" Jana: "Wrong, they booked it about at least a week in advance!" Imogen: (screaming in Jana's face) "WELL, WE (bleep)ING BOOKED IT TWO WEEKS IN ADVANCE YOU STUPID (bleep)!!!" Lucas: "So my girl has it first, loser!" Belinda: "What's going on out here?" Imogen/Jana: "WE WANT THE POOL!!!" Belinda: "It is Jana's party, so Imogen, you do not need to ruin it." grabs the ice-cream cake and smashes it in Jana's face Jana: "Ack! I can't see! MOM!" Belinda: "What is it, Jana?" Jana: off her face "Imogen smashed the ice-cream cake at me." Belinda: at Imogen "YOU KNOW WHAT, IMOGEN, LET'S GO TO THE CALM DOWN ZONE, AND DON'T JOIN IN THE PARTY THIS YEAR, YOUNG LADY!!!" Imogen: "NO! MY FRIENDS AND I BOOKED THE (bleep) POOL TWO WEEKS AGO!!!! WE DESERVE TO HAVE IT!!!" Rochelle: "Yeah! Be fair Mrs P!" steps in Jo: "Is there a problem?" Lucas: "Who is that old hag?" Imogen and Jana: "WE BOOKED THE POOL FIRST!!!" Jo: "What's this about you booking a pool?" Imogen: "Jana and her lousy friends won't get out of the pool that I SPECIFICALLY booked for me, my boyfriends and my girlfriends to use!" Jo: "Imogen, this is Jana's birthday party..." Imogen: "And?" Lucas: "Listen, you old nag. My girlfriend booked this pool first. So tell Jan to take her party somewhere else if she knows what's good for her." Jo: "You must be Lucas, Imogen's boyfriend." Lucas: "Uhh, hi....." Jo: "FINE IMOGEN BOOKED IT FIRST." Jana: "IMOGEN, GET THIS IN YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN! THE POOL IS MINE! SO GET DORKCAS AND ALL OF YOUR DORKY FRIENDS OUT OF HERE NOW!" beats up Imogen's friends Jana: "WHO INVITED YOU CRYBABIES TO THE PARTY?!? THAT IS RUDE!" kicks all of Imogen's friends and Boyfriend out Imogen: "THE POOL IS MINE! I BOOKED IT!" Jana: "NO! I DID GET IT IN YOUR PLANKTON-SIZED HEAD!" Imogen: "EVERYONE GET OUT!!!! THIS PARTY IS CANCELLED!!!" leaves except Jana's friends Jana: "I HATE YOU IMOGEN YOU STUPID DORK! NO ONE LOVES YOU EXECPT THE STUPID DORKS AND DORKUSS THE STINKY SNEAKER!" Imogen: "MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A DORK!" Jana: "YES HE IS! GO DIE YOU FRIENDS INCLUDING ROCHELLE! I HATE YOU! NO ONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD LOVES YOU!" and her friends start throwing food at her then Jana's friends leave Jana: "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW YOU STUPID HEAD! NO ONE LOVES YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD YOU STUPID SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" runs into the house crying Imogen: "KEEP ROLLING THOSE TEARS, AND I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!" and Belinda drag Imogen in the calm down zone Belinda: "You know what Imogen, you are grounded for 2 months and YOU ARE BANNED FROM SEEING LUCAS AND YOUR FRIENDS FOR A YEAR! STAY THERE FOR 90 MINUTES!!!" force-feeds Belinda tabasco sauce Imogen: "That'll teach you not to ban me from seeing Lucas and my friends for 365 days!" gets unpleased with Imogen and raises her voice Jo: "How dare you threaten your mother?!" Imogen: (sneering) "I dare and I did." Jo: "I will not tolerate that behavior anymore." force-feeds Jana tabasco sauce Jana: "MOMMY!!!! IMOGEN FED ME WITH TABASCO SAUCE!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belinda: "YOU ARE BANNED FROM SEEING LUCAS AND YOUR FRIENDS FOR TWO YEARS!" force-feeds Belinda tabasco sauce and slaps Belinda's cheek Belinda: "YOU DO NOT FORCE-FEED ME WITH TABASCO SAUCE AND SLAP ME IN THE FACE, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I'M GONNA SLAP YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE BACK!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT IMOGEN!!! SMACK YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE, SO BE GOOD AND STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN TO BEHAVE, THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR YOU! IT COST YOU EVERYTHING UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE!" Jana: "As a matter of fact, it's no wonder Imogen doesn't have any friends at all!" Imogen: "(bleep) YOU, (bleep)! If I want to do something, I will do it!" voice gets raised louder Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!! YOU DO NOT RUIN YOUR LITTLE SISTER'S PARTY!!!!!" Imogen: "SHUT UP!" kicks Jo in the face Jo: "IMOGEN, YOU DO NOT HIT OR KICK ANYBODY!!!!! THAT BEHAVIOUR IS UNNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!!!" Belinda vs. Imogen Jo: "Belinda was so angry with Imogen for ruining Jana's birthday party. Once Belinda grounded Imogen for a week, she started raising her voice." Belinda: "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU RUIN YOUR SISTER'S BIG DAY?!?" Imogen: "I was the one who booked the stinkin' pool first! You don't even care who booked it first! Also, you cancelled my birthday party for no bloody reason last year!" Belinda: "THE POINT IS THAT JANA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WAS TODAY! YOU COULD'VE HAD IT TOMORROW! YOU ARE SO SELFISH, IMOGEN BRUNETTA PANIZZA!" is about to hit Belinda Belinda: "Don't you dare. If those parents of Jana's friends were to press charges against you, trust me, you'd be in even more serious trouble than you are right now." steps in Jo: "Imogen...don't do that." Belinda: "I do not want you to see Lucas anymore. He's too old for you." Imogen: "NO! I DON'T (bleep)ING CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belinda: "But does he really love you? I seriously doubt it. Lucas is taking advantage of you; he entered this country illegally by crossing the borders without permission." Imogen: "You don't even care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belinda: "You should care, not only is Lucas too old for you, but he also has a criminal record for carjacking and drug trafficking! He has been in trouble with the law! He is an illegal immigrant from Mexico who came to this country!" Imogen: (word by word, more loud and more in horror) "THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE WHO WERE MARRIED IN A 7-YEAR GAP! SHUT THE (bleep) UP, YOU (bleep)ING PIECE OF (bleep)!" Belinda: "DON'T START THIS NOW!! THERE IS NO SUCH BLOODY THING AS PEOPLE GETTING MARRIED IN A 7-YEAR GAP!!!!! NOW FORGET ABOUT LUCAS AND START THINKING OF OTHERS, YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" goes to her room and gets out of the house by bedroom window Jana: "Mom, where's Imogen?" Belinda: "IMOGEN, GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE NOW!!!!" is dragging Imogen back in the house Robert: "COME ON!" Imogen lashes out at Imogen and grabs her by her arm Robert: "RIGHT THAT IS IT!!! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO BED RIGHT NOW MISSY!!!!" Dining Out Jo: "Later that evening, the family went out to eat dinner at a restaurant called Red Lobster." see the family sitting at the table waiter brings the family lobster Imogen: "Yuck, what is this?" sends Imogen in the Calm Down Zone Robert: "When you're ready to apologize to the family for how you acted this evening, you can come on out and downstairs." Onward Belinda: "Imogen." Imogen: "Oh my god, leave me alone!" Belinda: "We really need to talk." Imogen: "And I just said leave me ALONE!" Jo (offscreen): "This is not a way to talk to your mother, Imogen!" Imogen: "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Belinda: (crying) "DO YOU WANNA GET GROUNDED SOME MORE?!?!" Imogen: "NOO!!!!" Belinda: "THEN STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" Imogen: (crying) "SERIOUSLY, LEAVE ME ALONE!! YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY AND RUINING MY (bleep)ING LIFE!!! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!" Jo (offscreen): "Why do you keep telling us that?!" Belinda: "HEY, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!!! STOP SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT!! ALRIGHT?!? IF YOU KEEP SAYING THAT TO ME, THEN YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE CALM DOWN ZONE FOR 144 MINUTES!!!!!!!" Jo: (offscreen) "144 minutes, Belinda? That'll take 2 hours and 24 minutes, girl! That'll take far too long for Imogen!" Imogen: "NOW SERIOUSLY JUST LEAVE ME THE (bleep) ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" Belinda: "Imogen, I really need to talk about Lucas." Imogen: "Lucas loves me and I love him! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?" Belinda: "I AIN'T RUINING YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT, IMOGEN!!! HE'S JUST A MEXICAN CRIMINAL FROM MEXICO, AND IT'S TOO DANGEROUS IF YOU MARRY STRANGERS LIKE THAT!!!!!! SO JUST STOP YELLING AT ME, BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST MAKING ME CRY!!! SO DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!! DEAL?!?" starts to cry Jo (offscreen): "Imogen, ever since you met Lucas, you've been rebelling and fighting against your family...I also found a stash of marijuana in your jean pockets yesterday. Do you know anything about this?" Later... Imogen: "I love you Lucas." Lucus: "I love you too, Imogen." DVD Meeting Jo: "After I left for a couple days I came back to show them the footage." Jo: "So let's take a look at the first clip!" Belinda: "Imogen Brunetta Panizza, this is your warning. If you don't sit down and eat your lunch, you will be going to the Calm Down Zone and you will lose 30 minutes of MySpace time." Imogen: "Shut the f*** up!" Belinda: {yelling} "ALRIGHT, IMOGEN, GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE CALM DOWN ZONE NOW, GIRL!!!!" Jo: "Imogen was in the Calm Down Zone." Belinda: "Yes!" Jo: "Let's move on to the next one!" Belinda: "Imogen we really need to talk!" Imogen: "Oh my god, leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep!" Belinda: {yells} "DO YOU WANNA GET GROUNDED SOME MORE!?!" Imogen: "NOO!!!" Belinda: "THEN STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" Imogen: (crying) SERIOUSLY, LEAVE ME ALONE!! YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY AND RUINING MY (bleep)ING LIFE!!! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!" Belinda: "HEY, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!!! STOP SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT!! ALRIGHT?!?! IF YOU KEEP SAYING THAT TO ME, THEN YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE CALM DOWN ZONE FOR 144 MINUTES!!!!!!!" Imogen: "NOW SERIOUSLY, JUST LEAVE ME THE (bleep) ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" Belinda: "Imogen, I really need to talk about Lucas." Imogen: "Lucas loves me and I love him! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?" Belinda: "I AIN'T RUINING YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT, IMOGEN!!! HE'S JUST A MEXICAN CRIMINAL FROM MEXICO, AND IT'S TOO DANGEROUS IF YOU MARRY STRANGERS LIKE THAT!!!!!! SO JUST STOP YELLING AT ME, BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST MAKING ME CRY!!! SO DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!! DEAL?!?" to cry -stops the DVD Jo: "Oh, my word. She keeps saying the same old thing over and over again! And you've also lost your cool too. And the way she made you very emotional, but why were you extending the calm zone for 144 minutes? That was extremely ludicrous." Belinda: "That's because she yelled at me too much, so I yelled back at her to stay for that extra long." Jo: "Calm down zone . . . one time . . . 12. 12 minutes, okay? She walks back and does something else, back in for 12, alright?" Imogen vs. the Babysitter Jo: "Robert and Belinda decided to go out for dinner. So, they decided to leave Imogen with a young babysitter named Rachael." Imogen: "Why do I need a babysitter? I'm not a little girl anymore!" Belinda: "Because of what happened last time!" Imogen: "Don't you understand? I'm 12 years old, I'm not a child anymore." Jo: "What did happen last time, Belinda?" Belinda: "Imogen decided to have Lucas over unsupervised, and they were smoking pot!" Jo: "Imogen wasn't giving in. So, I decided to step in." Belinda: "I've laid out their pajamas, their bedtimes are 8:30." writes some information in her babysitting notebook parents leave the kids with Rachael Lucas: "Ready for dinner?" Imogen: "Coming, Lucas!" walks out the house with Lucas goes in Lucas' motorbike Rachael: (shouting) "IMOGEN PANIZZA, COME BACK AT ONCE!!!!!" Imogen: "Get lost, (bleep)!" pulls Imogen off the motorbike and drags her back into the house Imogen: "Let me go, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep)!" Rachel: "HEY, IMOGEN, I WILL NOT EVER LET YOU GO, EVER AGAIN! AND YOU CAN'T CALL ME A F****** B****!!!!! YOU'LL GET ARRESTED BY THE POLICE, YOUNG LADY! NOW WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, GET BACK IN THE HOUSE, AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT, YOU GOT IT, IMOGEN?!?!?!?!" Jo: "Little did the parents suspect, Imogen was making Rachael's life a living Hell." kicks Rachael in the stomach Rachel: "OW! YOU DO NOT KICK ANYBODY IN THE STOMACH, IMOGEN!! THAT WAS REALLY BAD!!!" pushes Rachael down the stairs Rachel: "RIGHT! I'M GOING TO TELL THE POLICE THAT YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME, MISSY AND YOU JUST TOOK OFF WITH AN ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT FROM MEXICO!!!!" hops back on Lucas' motorbike and the two ride off into the sunset calls the police Police Dispatcher: "Hello, may I do something for you?" Rachael: "My client's daughter ran away! She just took off with an illegal immigrant from Mexico!" Police Dispatcher: "Thank you. The police will take operations." Jo: "According to the police, Lucas was using a deceased person's social security number and bank account to order dinner for two at Red Robin's; he even used the credit card he had stolen from his father to buy movie tickets to see a foreign film after dinner. He also stole some money from his father to purchase guns." police arrest Lucas for theft and return Imogen home Reinforcements Jo: "I would like you to give them a warning." Belinda: "Okay!" Jo: "I want you to say 'No, you do not do that!' to Imogen." Jo: "Secondly, if they do it again, take them go to the calm down zone!" punches Belinda in the face Belinda: "NO, YOU DO NOT DO THAT!!!" Jo: "Belinda, don't shout. Just say in a very low-toned voice." Belinda: voice "No, you do not do that." punches Belinda again Belinda: shouts "RIGHT!!!!! YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE CALM DOWN ZONE!!! AND STAY THERE FOR 84 MINUTES!!!!!!!!!! DEAL?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jo: "84 minutes?! Belinda, that's totally ludicrous! Just tell her she's staying there for 12 minutes." Belinda: "STAY THERE FOR 12 MINUTES, RIGHT?!?" Jo: "Why do you keep shouting?" Belinda: "Because I didn't like her naughty attitude." Imogen turns over a new leaf Imogen: "I am very sorry to Dad, Jana and Leon. And Mom?" Belinda: "Yes?" Imogen: "Mom, I'm sorry; I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right about Lucas. I realized that the deceased person Lucas was using the social security number and bank account of was my grandfather. That was when I found out that he was not the guy for me and not my type; he was stealing from the family." Belinda: "Thank you so much, Imogen. Apology accepted." (smiling) Cut to: to Imogen and Lucas having dinner at Red Robin gets a glance at the social security number card of a deceased person's name--- Herbert J. Panizza, and the bank account debit card with the name of the same deceased person's name Imogen: (confused) "'Herbert J. Panizza?'" quickly realizes that is the name of her late grandfather Imogen: (angry) "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Lucas: "What do you mean, wait a minute?" Imogen: "The social security number and bank account that you have belong to my late grandfather!" Lucas: "So?" Imogen: "My mom was right about you, Lucas--" ends Belinda: "Imogen, you are now ungrounded." Imogen: " " Jo says Goodbye Jo: "You be a good girl from now on, OK?" Imogen: "Bye, Jo." Family Update family is feeding ducks at a local pond Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters